


Sunsets

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Series: The Maze Runner Oneshots [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Loneliness, Sunsets, having someone by your side is a good thing, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: Newt always sits by himself to watch the sun slip behind the stone walls keeping him in the Glade. But maybe tonight he won't be so lonely.
Relationships: Minho & Newt (Maze Runner)
Series: The Maze Runner Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988911
Kudos: 4





	Sunsets

newt sat silently on the grass in the middle of the glade. the walls had closed not too long ago, meaning the sun was getting ready to set. 

he loved watching the sunset, seeing the golden light slip behind the towering stone and allowing the deep royal blue overtake the sky. 

he always sat by himself, though. no one ever offered to sit with him. he acted like he didn’t mind, but in reality he did. 

it gets lonely something, being left to your own thoughts and mental commentary.

after being in the glade for so long, almost all of the boys had felt the way newt does most of the time at least once. 

the sunsets were his escape from all of that. seeing the gradient in the sky just beyond the walls keeping them enclosed in the meadow made him feel safe. 

“mind if i sit?”

the blond looked up to see the runner. 

“sorry?”

“can i sit with you?” minho asked again. 

newt was taken aback. no one had asked to sit with him since his... incident during his time as a runner.

“oh,” the brit spoke finally. “i’m- i’d enjoy that. sit.”

minho took a seat in the grass beside the other boy. 

“fan of sunsets?” the runner asked humorously. 

“yeah,” newt replied. “they’re calming.”

minho watched as the last of the light slipped behind the wall. 

“i suppose they are,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> this originated on my twitter. you can read that here: https://twitter.com/xconwombats/status/1321674610501427206?s=20  
> inspiration: https://twitter.com/minewtluv/status/1321477023932522496?s=20


End file.
